Secrets
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: This is the story of how Kid Flash learned Robin's secret identity.


**How do we know that Wally knows Robbie's identity? The only proof I've seen out of all the episodes they've aired is the quote you're about to read and the way he said it. Either way, they had better show us a serious bromantic scene between the two, all close and adorable, when Robbie unmasks himself. I want it to be a, "_Holyshitthey'regonnakiss-… DAMN YOU CARTOON NETWORK HOMOPHOBES!"_ moment. We'll always have Photoshop... If the show ever returns! I checked the Guide on March 3rd, but no Young Justice is there! I'm freakin PIIIIIISSED! *said in the voice of Peanut from Je-fuh-fuh DunHAAAM~***

**Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own this, but I obviously don't. **

* * *

><p>"Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here," Wally grinned, gesturing to Robin from across the table in that irresistibly low voice.<p>

The ebony put his hands to his hips, turning to face his friend angrily. His Robin-Senses were acting up, but they were numbed as the surprisingly seductive voice crept under his skin and played with the lock on the butterfly's cages. Batman had long ago sealed the locks, with the best equipment he could find off the internet, but everything can be broken into with time.

Wally's eyes turned back to Megan again, resting his elbow in the countertop and putting the majority of his weight on it. He flashed his most flirtatious grin, his light green eyes glinting in the overhead lights at her. She didn't seem affected by it in the slightest, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Batman's forbidden the Boy Wonder from telling _anyone_," Wally glanced over at the thirteen year old with a Cheshire grin, secretive smugness hiding behind his words, "his real name."

Robin's eyes narrowed behind the black glass, his nails digging into his jacket to hide his anger. He wasn't sure if anyone else heard the suspicious pitch change at 'anyone' and how the rest of the sentence from there wasn't as casual. He desperately prayed that no one detected the betrayal he had committed to the man he owed his life to. He couldn't be too angry though. No; any memory that happy was impossible to stay dark over.

"We'll be right back. Don't let your guard down for a second," Batman dismissed himself verbally, seeing that Kid Flash definitely didn't understand Batanese quite yet.

"Even if it sounds like us! You have to look! With all of the surfacing bad guys and their new abilities and technology, it might be a clone or something! Should we get a security question or-," the Flash was silenced by a death glare from the hero beside him. "Right… no security… question… See you guys in a sec…"

Robin and Kid Flash rolled their eyes, waving nonetheless from their 'station' atop the roof of one of the highest buildings in Gotham. It was rare that the two sidekicks _worked_ side-by-side, especially at this late of hour, especially on 'city-watch'. The only reason that the lightning bolts and the winged creatures were together was because Batman had suffered a bullet wound to the shoulder last week and Flash had just been granted custody of Wally not too long ago. Batman needed the help to watch over his city and the Flash was trying to steer clear of Star City as long as he could.

Lucky for them, all they had to do was watch for the Bat Symbol and listen for any signs of distress. Even luckier, it was a Wednesday so there wasn't going to be anything that needed their attention. They could just slack off and talk like they preferred, which is exactly what they were going to do.

The two pre-teens, both in full-costume, sat up on top of the metal air duct, their boots both ghosting high above the actual ground. They sat close enough that they could see every feature on the others' face that wasn't hidden beneath a mask in the low light of the dying moon that hid up in the sky above them.

"I know why you can't tell me your real name," Kid Flash said casually, looking over at Robin with a smug smile.

The little 11 year old raised an eyebrow, bringing his gloved hands down to the rim of the air duct. He held tight to the metal lining to hold him in place, staring down at his boots in brief amusement.

"… Because Batman said I couldn't?" he guessed, lifting one hand up and quickly fixing his bangs.

Wally grinned up into space, scooting over so he too could hold onto the rim.

"No… that'd be too easy. You're Robin, so it has to be complex and confusing…" he declared, his emerald eyes seeming yellow when the moon's shine reflected off them.

The ebony smirked, excited to hear what 'complex and confusing' explanation Kid Flash had to a simple problem. Why settle for the stars when the moon is a few feet away? He had expected some story involving kidnapping, ransoms and bribery though; something that could've been learnt from watching years of movies at your grandparent's house every Sunday.

"You're a robot."

If Robin had been drinking something at that moment, he would've spit it everywhere, his eyes widening at the accusation.

"What?" he laughed in disbelief, a grin stretching wide over his lips.

Kid Flash pointed an accusing finger, giving off an 'Aha!' noise, sounding completely serious about the idea.

"Your laughter gives you away, robot scum! I can call you that now because robots don't have names," he folded his arms over his chest, satisfied with himself.

Robin shook his head shamefully, grinning roughly down at his knees. He wouldn't exactly _kill _for the ginger's imagination, but he'd definitely beat someone with a pool noodle to a point of sever annoyance to get even half of it for a day. Why would you kill someone for something you'd get sick of after a while? Then you have to deal with hiding the corpse and keeping it all a secret and not stuttering, "B-Body? W-What body? I never stabbed Landon Carrier 55 times in the chest with a trombone stick..." when they ask where you live?

"Hate to poke holes in your theory, Sherlock," Robin poked a gloved finger at his friend's stomach for emphasis, hiding a giggle of his own as Kid Flash nearly jumped out of his skin with an uncomfortable laugh, "but robots die in water. We've been swimming together, we've waded through swamps-… and as awkward as it sounds, we've showered together! I never sparked! And I don't have any panels on me… or scars in the shape of a circuit box…"

Kid Flash sorely rubbed his side, sticking out his tongue and pulling his mask down to the back of his neck so he could properly rub his eyes out of exhaustion. He mumbled a curse under his breath, hopping back up beside Robin as Wally West. Either he didn't notice Robin's alarmed stares or he just didn't care because he did nothing about them.

"You don't have to hurt me just because I figured out your secret…" he kept an arm snaked around his stomach, cautiously keeping his eyes on Robin's hands now.

The domino mask-wearing 'bird's eyes narrowed, not exactly appreciating being ignored. He made a move to poke Wally again, making the ginger scramble back in fear, his hands flying up defensively to protect his precious stomach area. Robin couldn't help but grin at the power he now possessed, but he refused to abuse it.

"Please put your mask back on. There are cameras everywhere and our mentors will be back any second," he began to fret, the worry almost being mistaken as respect for the job.

Almost… but then Wally remembered how angry his friend could get when the words 'all day' and 'mission' were used in the same sentence. He smirked lightly before he was at the short kid's side, the domino mask in hand. Robin was smarter than he looked though, not to mention how hard he could punch someone in the stomach with his eyes closed.

"Sorry dude, but that's off limits and you know it," he teased, securing the mask tight over his closed eyes.

Wally frowned, hugging himself again. He wasn't too angry though. He deserved it, as much as he hated to think it, and there was no reason for him to whack the kid upside the head.

"It's because Batman's your mentor… that's why you're obviously a robot," he sat down, not wanting to get close in fear of being hit again. "I bet your whole skin comes off and… and the zipper is in your ass: the one place I never studied intently. Or maybe you're stitched together like Frankenstein, your robot skeleton all safe inside your peachy skin, cushioned by the padding put there to confuse doctors into thinking you have organs."

That could've been the end to the elaborate story, but Wally was determined to convince Robin that he's a robot… not to mention the fact that he's Wally.

"I bet your face peels off too, just like my mask only full size. You probably have the cosmetic implants glued to your skeleton so you look more realistic… everything from lip implants to eyelid implants to nose… And your ears are probably just fake with little holes drilled on either side of your metal skull! Your hair is probably made by those people shown on NCIS where they make those masks that are so realistic, it even has every strand of hair matching the original they tried to copy."

"You probably have magical robot powers too, but Batman was ashamed of them because they killed someone so he made you hide them. You can probably shoot lasers out of your eyes like Superman, only they're strobe lasers and they can make food for the hungry and houses for the homeless because Batman really wants world peace more than anything. You can probably fly too! I bet when you click your heels, you get rocket boots and fly around with a whistling noise!"

"The only reason you don't remember is because you have a memory chip in your 'brain' that Batman can pull out while you sleep through your fake ears that he clears of stuff he doesn't want you remembering. A-And… um… I bet your circuit bar is what keeps your hands so cold! That's why your powers malfunctioned! Instead of food, you froze people! You were a weapon and Batman didn't want to be known as the man who manufactured a monster! That's probably why you're so flexible: no bones!"

"And a-at night, I bet Batman has to lay you out on this medical operating table where he peels off your skin and stores in this tube full of preserving liquid that keeps it cold but fleshy feeling without it rotting away. He probably has this special cleaning liquid and tools that he uses to scrub your robot parts until they shine so you can function at the press of a button! He makes sure all of your joints still function and that you won't accidentally misfire during a mission or during train!"

"When you get shot or hit or punched, the only reason you go down is because you have a program set into your systems where at any point of pressure, no matter how strong or light it may be, you'll stagger. When your 'pain points', the parts when hit hard enough make you show 'pain', get hit, it gives off a noise similar to the kinds humans relate to pain. You never really hurt, but you've been programmed to think you do. Stomach aches are loose screws, head aches are loose wiring, blood is just-!"

After what felt like a lifetime too long, Wally was shut up as a domino mask pressed itself tightly over his lips. He found himself looking into pretty dark blue eyes. No, he found himself looking into pissed off pretty dark blue eyes.

"My name is Dick. Dick Grayson. Now will you _shut up _about it?" he was a tad bit too close for comfort, but that didn't stop Wally from grinning ecstatically.

He crossed his emerald eyes in an effort to better see 'Dick', "Y… You trust me?"

Dick rolled his eyes, backing up off of Wally and pulling his mask off of the pale lips. He made quick work of washing it off on his thighs before setting it back over his eyes.

"You're my best friend," he rolled his eyes, adjusting the black corners so they'd fit back into the folds of his face. "A… and I kinda wanted you to shut up."

The ebony set an embarrassed hand to his neck, his face red in the darkness. Wally wasn't embarrassed in the slightest though. He pulled his mask back down over his eyes, leaping to his feet and quickly enveloped Robin in the tightest hug he knew how to give.

"Buddy!" he squealed, dramatic tears welling in his eyes.

Robin laughed awkwardly, blushing uncomfortably.

"P-Please stop… please… if Batman comes up and sees you hugging me, you'll have a lawsuit as big as Africa on your hands and I'll never see you again."

Kid Flash grinned to himself nonetheless, reluctantly pulling away. He was just in time as Batman and the Flash calmly walked up, antsily looking over their two sidekicks to see if either had died or been replaced by clones.

"Hey… boys…" the Flash began cautiously, stopping Batman from getting any closer just in case.

The Dark Knight glared hard at the hand on his arm, willing it to move with his mind for the longest time before he finally had to accept that he wasn't a Jedi and he'd have to use his Batman skills to handle this. He roughly slapped the glove away, walking up to the sidekicks with the same solemn frown he always had.

"Did anything happen while we were gone?" he asked nonchalantly, blinking calmly.

Robin and Kid Flash exchanged glances, the ebony smiling secretly while a wide smirk crossed the ginger's lips. They shook the looks off of their face quickly before they let their eyes return to Batman.

"Not really," Kid Flash shrugged, going back to sit back on the air duct again to hide the grin that kept poking at his lips.

"I wanna be a robot," Robin mumbled under his breath, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

The ginger swallowed a happy laugh, ignoring his uncle and Batman's strange stares for tonight was a night of secrets; a night meant to be remembered forever. Tonight was nothing but a secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Now you can hate me because you didn't think of this first. If you did, I am <em>so, so <em>sorry for unintentionally copying you. I hope you like this anyway then! Sorry I had to use 'Robin' and 'Kid Flash' instead of 'Dick' and 'Wally'. It bothered the hell out of me, but it had to be done. This was a few years ago I'm assuming so that's why they're 11 and 13. The robot description… I just winged that. I hope it makes as little sense to you as it did to me. Review?**

**-Effie**


End file.
